Irresistible Tentación
by Haku Dleifder
Summary: Era enfermo, sí… lo sabía, sin embargo había sido algo totalmente inesperado e inevitable, nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de una chica, mucho menos que esa chica fuera su tierna hermana menor. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir, tratando de olvidar lo que sentía y simplemente soñar que estaba en narnia, que hablaba con los unicornios y bailaba con los centauros. Elsanna/Incest


**Holis gente que sabe leer español o/**

**Bien pues, este es un fic que yo le escribí a una lectora, ****Rollerbyr****, porque me lo exigió y pues soy una esclava :'( okno xD ella me lo pidió así que mi corazón bondadoso me dijo que lo escribiera y mi mente pervertida soltó esto asi que bueno, allí va para ella :3**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no m pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Irresistible Tentación<strong>

Un peso sobre su cuerpo la hizo despertar, no abrir los ojos pero si volver del mundo de los sueños, comenzó a estar consciente de su entorno, una voz se escuchaba muy cercana a ella, una voz que no paraba de decir "Despierta", pudo reconocerla como la de su hermana menor Anna. Suspiró pesadamente volviendo a sentir las pequeñas manos en su cara, abrió los ojos y con una de sus manos apartó las pequeñas que agitaban sus hombros para que despertara.

-Anna, vuelve a dormir- su voz aún estaba algo ronca. Y debido al sueño no veía con mucha claridad sin embargo supo muy bien de quien se trataba, su hermana menor se había despertado y por el silencio que se escuchaba en casa estaban sólo ellas dos, eso sólo implicaba un día pesado y con mucho quehacer.

-No quiero… está nevando debemos salir a jugar- la pequeña señaló con una de sus manos la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama. Volvió a suspirar, siempre era lo mismo, aunque no le molestaba jugar, para nada, el problema era jugar con su hermana 3 años menor que ella, si se caía sus padres la regañarían "Tienes 8 años Elsa, ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable?" para tener 8 años sus padres tenían unas expectativas muy altas de ella, se suponía que debía ser su súper héroe, algo como la súper hermana, esa que cuando resbalara la salvara antes de que su trasero tocara el suelo… pero ella no tenía un súper poder, ella no podría salvarla, no de cosas como resbalar en la nieve… justo como ahora.

-¡Anna!- se acercó a la menor, estaba llorando, dios, ella odiaba verla llorar, lo odiaba. Cuando la pelirroja quería un chocolate y sus padres no querían comprárselo, le bastaba ir hasta donde su hermana mayor y comenzar a lloriquear un poco para que esta le comprara no un sino cinco chocolates… era una pequeña manipuladora.  
>-Vamos no llores, no te hiciste daño- se acercó a ella y la miró antes de agacharse a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros para sostenerla.<br>-Está bien, ¿Dónde te duele?- la menor tocó su rodilla derecha sin parar de llorar, con esto la mayor comenzó a acariciar la zona, a los minutos la pequeña había parado de llorar, miró a su hermana mayor a los ojos con unas cuantas lagrimillas asomándose por los suyos, Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa con la cual ella correspondió y antes de que se levantara abrazó a su hermana.

-Te amo Elsa- la mayor sintió algo en su corazón, una extraña sensación, como si ese te amo fuera distinto de todos los que alguna vez le había dicho, sin embargo correspondió dicho abrazo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-También te amo Anna-

* * *

><p>-Elsa… pshhh- se sentó sobre su hermana mayor, no importa qué edad tenían siempre lo hacía, aún si pesaba más que ella o si le molestaba a la rubia blanquecina, todas las mañanas de invierno corría a su habitación, se sentaba sobre ella y la despertaba para salir a jugar bajo la nieve, sin embargo esta no era una de esas ocasiones.<br>-¡Elsa! Despierta, despierta, ¡Despierta!- agitó los hombros de su hermana tratando de despertarla.

-Ve a dormir Anna- la rubia cogió otra de sus almohadas y la colocó sobre su cabeza, no queriendo despertar.

-No puedo, hay algo en el closet Elsa- la menor le echó un vistazo al closet, justo antes de meterse entre las sabanas de su hermana y abrazarla bajo estas.  
>-¡Ah!- su hermana estaba totalmente fría casi como un cubo de hielo, era raro, sin embargo a ella parecía no molestarle o siquiera notar lo helada que estaba.<p>

-¿Qué demonios? Anna ve a tu cama- Elsa trató de alejarla pero la pelirroja estaba totalmente aferrada a ella.

-¡No! Hay algo en el closet- repitió sin soltar su agarre en la cintura de la más alta.

-No hay nada en el closet, sólo ropa, y algunos de tus juguetes, ¡Ve a tu cama!- nuevamente trató de zafarse fallando inútilmente, aquella pequeña tenía mucha fuerza o ella estaba muy adormilada como para zafarse.

-Hay un monstruo en el closet, si no hacemos mucho ruido no nos verá- la rubia alzó una ceja ¿Acaso no la había escuchado?

-Está bien… si te quedas junto a mi no te hará daño- terminó por decir, colocando a su lado la almohada que había usado para cubrir su rostro.  
>-Ahora sal de allí- esperó unos segundos, sin embargo Anna no respondía ni se movía.<br>-¿Anna? Vamos, tengo mucho sueño, sólo sal de allí y duerme a mi lado, ven-

-Shhh, nos verá si sigues haciendo ruido- suspiró, su hermana algunas veces le parecía tan extraña.

-Bien entonces…- encendió la lámpara que estaba junto a su mesita de noche y metió su cabeza bajo las sábanas, pudo divisar el rostro de su hermana, tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y se aferraba a la camisa de su pijama como si eso fuera a salvarla.  
>-Hey… estoy aquí- la menor sintió el aliento de la otra en su cabeza con lo cual abrió los ojos, pudo verla debido a la luz que se filtraba entre las sábanas, como pudo subió su cuerpo para estar a la altura de su hermana y pasar los brazos por sobre su cuello.<p>

-Elsa- murmuró con su voz algo ronca.  
>-¿Puedes dejar esa luz encendida? Por favor-<p>

-Por supuesto… Estarás bien Anna, yo te protegeré…- sonrió un poco, su hermana no aflojó para nada el agarre en su cuello por lo cual comenzó a ponerse algo roja.  
>-P-Puedes soltarme cuando quieras- habló algo entrecortada, la pelirroja pareció notarlo por lo cual se soltó y decidió pasar sus brazos por el torso de la mayor.<br>-Buena chica- acarició su cabello mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

-Elsa- volvió hablar segundos después, recibiendo un murmullo como respuesta.  
>-Te amo- la rubia olió a abrir sus ojos un poco y sonrió sintiendo algo de ternura.<p>

-También te amo Anna-

* * *

><p>Dejó su consola a un lado para prestar atención a lo que hacía su pequeña hermana, ahora ella tenía 7 años, estaba en segundo de primaria y por lo que había escuchado decir a su maestra debía escribir una historia y anexarle a esta un dibujo al final, trató de mirar por uno de los lados sin embargo la pequeña lo notó y trató de ocultar su dibujo.<p>

-Vamos Anna, yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo, tu maestra no lo notará- volvió a mirar, Anna se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa, lejos del suelo de la sala de estar en la cual se encontraba antes, lejos de su hermana para que esta no mirara su dibujo

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- dijo desde la mesa del comedor, Elsa alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco.

-Igual lo veré cuando te duermas- la pequeña giró un poco, fijando su vista en su hermana mayor.

-No te atrevas, esto es algo privado ¡Sólo podemos verlo mi maestra y yo!- hizo un puchero continuando con su dibujo.

-Está bien, está bien… supongo que seguiré en lo que estaba- volvió a coger su consola portátil continuando con su videojuego. El resto del día la mayor decidió no molestar a su hermana con aquel dibujo. En un momento cerró su consola y miró el reloj de la sala, eran las 7 y 30, sus padres aún no llegaban y Anna al parecer ya estaba guardando sus colores y su cuaderno, Elsa se estiró un poco antes de caminar hasta la cocina en busca de Gerda, la mujer estaba preparando algo para la cena, volvió hasta donde su hermana se encontraba guardando sus colores.  
>-¿Vas a mostrarme ya ese dibujo?- trató de coger el cuaderno sin embargo Anna lo cogió y lo metió en su mochila.<p>

-¡No!- corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que ambas compartían, Elsa la miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, no esperaba que la chiquilla actuara así. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa esperando que Gerda sirviera rápido la cena, escuchó como Anna bajaba lentamente las escaleras, volteó a mirarla, la pelirroja parecía muy contenta con el trabajo que había hecho.

-Algún día tendrás que mostrármelo-

-Ese será un día especial- sonrió alegremente y se sentó frente a su hermana, la mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a centrar su atención en su consola portátil. Anna no dejaba de sonreír, recordando como se esmeró en aquel dibujo de su hermana mayor y ella abrazadas o eso parecía, al pie del dibujo había escrito "Te amo Elsa, mi súper hermana"

* * *

><p>Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, hacía años que había dejado de compartir su habitación con la de su hermana menor, y desde entonces se había distanciado tanto de ella. Dejó su mochila a un lado de su cama y se tiró sobre esta, suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que apretaba sus puños, dolía, su pecho dolía de una manera que casi no podía soportarlo, vamos que ver a la luz de tus ojos, esa persona que hace que tu corazón se vuelva loco, tu respiración se agite, que hace que las mariposas en tu estomago hagan una fiesta alocada, que tus manos tiemblen ligeramente y tu cara enrojezca como si fueras un tomate; ver a esa persona hablando con alguien que no era ella hacía que su corazón doliera, sentir todo eso hacía que doliera de una manera insoportable… porque esa persona no era otra más que su hermana menor.<p>

En un principio pensó que era por la adolescencia, pensó que sus hormonas estaban traicionándola… como cuando le gritó a su padre por primera vez, o cuando comenzó a perder el interés en las reuniones familiares y prefería quedarse en su habitación jugando algún juego o leyendo algún libro, o cuando todo lo que le decían sus padres parecía molestarle.

Sin embargo algo sucedió cuando sus compañeras de clases no hacían más sino hablar de chicos, "Jack es tan sexy", "El otro día salí en una cita con Aladdín, ¡Y nos besamos! Fue tan romántico", "Elsa ¿Has besado a un chico alguna vez?" Dios no, la volvían loca, pero un día una de ellas… Mulan para ser más precisa, tuvo que besarse con Aurora, había sido por un simple juego, pero la chica asiática le había confesado que sintió unas mariposas en su estomago, algo que no había sentido con un chico jamás. Desde entonces por algún motivo no paraba de mirar a su hermana, en primer lugar pensaba que era por la nostalgia, es decir, ver crecer a tu pequeña hermana, verla convertirse en una adolescente… suponía que era algo normal. Hasta que en un momento lo supo, no podía seguir escapando de aquello, no podía soportarlo… ni siquiera podía ver a su hermana cerca de su "amigo" Kristoff sin ponerse al menos un poco celosa. Era enfermo, sí… lo sabía, sin embargo había sido algo totalmente inesperado e inevitable, nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de una chica, mucho menos que esa chica fuera su tierna hermana menor.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir, tratando de olvidar lo que sentía y simplemente soñar que estaba en narnia, que hablaba con los unicornios y bailaba con los centauros al son de una canción de lady gaga.

-¡Elsa!- la mayor abrió sus ojos con pesadez, vamos… que se había acostado hace unos simples segundos, tenía mucha pereza de levantarse para abrirle la puerta de su nueva habitación a su hermana menor.  
>-¿Podemos hablar? Es urgente- escuchó como tocaba fuertemente la puerta, no importaba cuanto tocara ella nunca antes le había abierto, sin embargo esta vez… esta vez sentía una extraña sensación. Un suspiró salió de sus labios al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama para ir a abrir la puerta.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Anna?- miró a su pequeña hermana, ahora no era tan pequeña, tenía 15 años ya, podía decirse que estaba aprendiendo a defenderse sola contra el mundo.

-Es que… hoy hablé con Kristoff… ¡Y no vas a creer lo que sucedió!- la pelirroja entró de largo a su habitación, sentándose sobre la cama en la que anteriormente estuvo sentada su hermana mayor. Elsa frunció un poco el ceño, obviamente era normal que la hermana menor buscara a la mayor para hablar sobre chicos, amor… sexo; sin embargo ella no quería hacerlo, de hecho había deseado tanto que este momento no llegara nunca. Su pecho dolía nuevamente, y dolía de una forma tan molesta cuando; con sus ojos brillando como estrellas; su hermana menor se acercaba para hablarle de ese tal Kristoff… nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta pero… estaba celosa de ese chico.

-No me digas… ¿Te besó?- Anna abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡No!- Elsa sintió un gran alivio, le molestaba el hecho de pensar en Anna besando a alguien, fuera quien fuera.  
>-¡Pero trató de hacerlo! Y como sabrás yo nunca he besado a nadie… así que me alejé y le dije que debía volver a su casa pronto, pero que mañana me encantaría volver a verlo-<p>

-Interesante- su tono demostraba lo contrario.

-Pero no quiero estropearlo, de verdad siento que esto es especial y… ¡No quiero que él piense que soy tonta por no saber besar!-

-Ujum- Elsa estaba sentada a un lado de su hermana, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos… y su mente en una fuente de chocolate en lugar de su hermana besando a Kristoff Bjorgman.

-Necesito practicar con algo… o con alguien- Anna comenzó a jugar con una de sus trenzas… parecía nerviosa.

-Tu almohada es una buena opción- el tono había sido el mismo que el de sus respuestas anteriores, una mezcla entre aburrimiento y molestia.

-¡Vamos Elsa hablo en serio! Sé que sonará raro pero… ¿Podríamos besarnos?- sintió que su corazón se detuvo, ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?  
>-Quizás pienses que estoy loca pero… no quiero estropear esto… en serio- la menor tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Elsa miró sus manos, luego a ella nuevamente… era su oportunidad, su oportunidad para tener el primer beso de An- ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¡DIOS, ESTABA ENFERMA!<br>-Por favor- no… no, no, no, no… NO, lo estaba haciendo, estaba manipulándola, ¡Por supuesto que diría que no!

-Anna yo… promete que será un secreto de hermanas- ¿Qué? ¿Era en serio? Elsa estaba decepcionada de su dignidad, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO?

-¡Oh dios!- Anna saltó sobre ella para abrazarla, tumbándola sobre su cama y posicionando todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo.  
>-¡Gracias Elsa! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- se separó de ella, sentándose sobre el abdomen de la rubia, quien sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho… iba a besar a Anna, iba a besarla… ¡Iba a besar a su hermana menor!<br>-Bien… ¿Cómo se supone que deberíamos comenzar?- Ah… ¿Es que se suponía que iba a darle una clase de besos?  
>-Has besado a algún chico, supongo…- ¿Qué si había besado a algún chico? Por favor, ella había besado sólo a uno y le pareció tan malo que decidió no volverlo a hacer.<p>

-Yo… mmm… ¿Sí?- Anna frunció levemente su ceño

-¿A cuántos?-

-¿E-Eso realmente importa?- miró a otro lado sonrojada, no iba a decirle a su hermana menor que había besado sólo a uno, Jack Frost, y que había sido probablemente una mala experiencia. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había ansiado besar a algún chico en su vida… no desesperadamente como a su hermana, besarla o incluso tocarl- ¡Basta Elsa!

-Bien… entonces… ¿Se supone que debo dejar de respirar o qué?- Elsa alzó una ceja, nunca había pensado en ello.

-Se supone que te acercas… me acerco… y sólo… sucede- bueno, eso era cierto.

-¿Sólo sucede? Eso no suena como algo romántico… vamos Elsa, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- la pelirroja se inclinó un poco más por lo cual la rubia se tensó. Demonios… ¡Si continuaba acercándose su cerebro dejaría de funcionar!

-Sí… algo como… esto…- colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermana, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la piel pecosa y suave de la chica antes de llevarla hasta su nuca y comenzar a acercarla más a sí misma, de manera lenta, casi torturándose a sí misma. Una vez sintiendo la respiración de Anna en su rostro cerró sus ojos y entreabrió un poco sus labios, la menor la imitó al tiempo que terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre ellas, en un principio sintió sus labios rozar los de su hermana mayor por lo cual se tensó un poco, sin embargo luego acabó por unir sus labios a los de Elsa. La rubia pudo jurar que aquel gemido ahogado en la boca de su hermana pudo escucharlo todo el mundo… ¿No se suponía que su hermana no sabía besar? Además ¿No se suponía que sería un inocente y casto beso?

Anna movía su lengua de una manera alocada dentro de su boca mientras que ella le seguía el ritmo sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en una cosa… ¡ESO ESTABA MAL! Es decir ¿Qué demonios? Si Kai o Gerda entraban a esa habitación estarían castigadas de por vida, cabía acotar que una de ellas sería enviada a China inmediatamente cuando sus padres llegaran a casa. Trató de alejar a su hermana con su otra mano sin embargo la menor se negaba a apartarse, encima sintió como una mano de su hermana acariciaba su abdomen por debajo de su camisa ¿Qué demonios? Con todas sus fuerzas alejó a Anna de su cuerpo, dejando un hilo de saliva resbalando por la barbilla de la menor.

-Anna márchate de mi habitación- dijo e inmediatamente comenzó a alejar a la chica de sí misma.

-¿Qué demonios Elsa?- Anna tuvo que levantarse debido a que Elsa no dejaba de empujarla fuera de la cama, y ahora la empujaba fuera de su habitación.

-He dicho que te marches- continuó empujando a Anna hasta que ésta estuvo fuera de su habitación. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Elsa cerró la puerta en su cara, y se recostó sobre ella, luego de unos segundos se dejó caer hasta el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro… ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Fuera de la habitación Anna se quedó mirando la puerta de caoba, la cual se mantenía cerrada con llave desde dentro. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

-Te amo Elsa- susurró colocando una de sus manos sobre la puerta, segundos después se marchó a su habitación.

* * *

><p>-Me encanta el sabor de tus labios- Elsa se sobresaltó, jurando que había cerrado la puerta con llave. Se giró sobre su silla de escritorio para mirar a su hermana, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y la miraba de una forma tan seductora. Había sido un error abrirle la puerta a su hermana aquella vez hace un mes… luego de ese día, al llegar a casa luego de clases encontró una nota bajo su puerta, lo que decía había hecho que su corazón enloqueciera.<br>Según lo que había leído, su hermana no había hecho otra cosa más que engañarla, Kristoff era su mejor amigo, y él le había dado esa idea de "practicar besos" con Elsa para simplemente tener una oportunidad de besarla… y vaya que había funcionado. La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo cual luego de ese día no hacía sino evitar a su hermana más que antes, si la veía en algún lugar de la casa al que ella se dirigía rápidamente volvía a su habitación, había estado así durante todo ese mes, sin embargo Anna entre la de la noche se sentaba al otro lado de su puerta y comenzaba a "hablarle", le decía ese tipo de cosas que ahora mismo estaba diciendo.

-¡Anna! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- frunció el ceño, trataba de fingir molestia sin embargo le era muy difícil con Anna mirándola de aquella manera.

-También me encanta como se ve tu cabello atado en esa trenza- dio otro paso dentro de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-A-Anna por favor… vete- desvió su vista a otro lado, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Y como te sonrojas… - cerró la puerta tras de sí, Elsa inmediatamente se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Basta… vete de aquí- su hermana había llegado hasta ella, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se agachó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, se acercó a ella hasta el punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban, la mayor no hizo nada para alejarla por lo cual Anna se acercó más; estaba a punto de unir sus labios cuando cambió de dirección a su oreja.

-Elsa… ¿Te molestaría si te beso otra vez?- la rubia se tensó al sentir la respiración de su hermana en su oreja.

-Anna… no… esto está mal, por favor… sólo márchate- la pelirroja no se alejó ni un centímetro de ella.

-¿De verdad está mal amar a alguien de esta forma Elsa?- no recibió respuesta por parte de la mayor por lo cual continuó.  
>-¿Sabes? Pienso que lo único que está mal… es que he guardado estos sentimientos desde hace tanto…- Elsa mordió su labio inferior, su cerebro le decía que alejara a Anna y se marchara de allí, sin embargo había algo que la retenía allí.<br>-Te amo Elsa… tanto que duele- se alejó un poco de ella, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron nuevamente frente a frente, sonrió un poco antes de unir sus labios con los de la rubia quien no opuso resistencia alguna. La mayor pasó ambas manos por el cuello de Anna, profundizando más aquel beso. Segundos después Anna se separó de ella y con una de sus manos la hizo levantarse únicamente para guiarla hasta su cama, volvió a besarla, esta vez mordisqueando un poco sus labios. Elsa se alejó de ella cuando sintió una de las manos de la pecosa en su vientre.

-Anna espera…- la miró unos segundos, nuevamente su cerebro le decía que allí estaba la puerta, allí estaba su salida hacia una vida normal y corriente. Sonrió levemente y juntó su frente con la de su hermana menor.  
>-También te amo Anna-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno esto… ustedes imaginen que pasó o algo xD<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen un review *w* y si no les gustó también dejen un review diciéndome lo mucho que apesto en esto xD y lanzándome un tomatazo por fea o algo :c**

**Me tengo que ir, mucha tarea para cuando regrese a clases en dos semanas U_U **

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
